Dancing Knights
by Adamara
Summary: A fem!Kirito (Kiriko) x Yuuki short story. Rated M for f***ing. Lots and lots of it. In fact, I don't *plan* to have a single scene that isn't related to it. Short story as in 2-3 chapters plus extras.
1. Chapter 1

_**This story is rated M for explicit sexual content.**_

 **In fact, that's the entire point of this story (and frankly, account). It's porn without plot. That's it. Don't except anything else. Not necessarily realistic and it doesn't have to be. The point is to be hot and/or cute.**

 **It's a lemon. It's also the first one I've ever written, so cut me some slack. Or just don't read it. Feel free to review if you want, or don't if you don't want to.**

 **Also, there will obviously be OOC characters.**

 **This is fem!Kirito (Kiriko) x Yuuki, because neither of them get enough love. And yes this is yuri, because lesbians are the shit. There really aren't enough (any?) yuri lemons for SAO.**

* * *

"Hey Kiriko?" Yuuki asks from her bed as I prepare to log out for the night.

"Yeah?"

"Can you..." she trails off, a slight blush signaling it was an embarrassing request. Which meant my answer would probably be yes.

"Can I what?" I ask in a teasing tone.

"Can you sleep with me?" Yuuki mumbles with a blush.

 _Definitely yes._

I smile and say, "Sure."

In order to tease her, I proceed to start stripping in the middle of the room, watching Yuuki in the meantime. As I remove my bra, leaving me completely topless, Yuuki turns away and faces the wall, blushing furiously.

 _Shame. It's flattering when your_ absolutely adorable _girlfriend admires your body._

I giggle and walk over to the bed, gently sliding under the blankets behind her, completely naked.

"K-Ki-Kiriko w-what are you d-doing?" Yuuki stutters out.

"P-put some clothes on," she manages to say somewhat more coherently.

"What you don't want to see me naked? Or do you not want to feel my body against yours?" I tease and press my naked body to Yuuki's back, wrapping her arms around Yuuki's chest and smiling as Yuuki turns so red that I can see it from behind her. Though I originally just intended to tease her, I suddenly find myself not particularly wanting to put clothes on. Okay, I might have been a _bit_ horny when I originally stripped too.

"No! I mean yes! I mean-" Yuuki says, utterly embarrassed.

I start laughing at her embarrassment, making her stop talking.

"I'm just teasing," I say as she calms down.

"You're so mean," Yuuki pouts before relaxing in my arms.

I pull her in tight, pressing my breasts and stomach against Yuuki's back and intertwining my legs with Yuuki's.

I move my right, in other words top, hand up, running her fingers up along Yuuki's throat, chin, and then lips, where Yuuki playfully nibbles on my finger in a way that felt oddly erotic. I shift my hand, stroking the younger girl's cheek before pulling my hand back and running it down Yuuki's back.

Driven by impulses I had no want or reason to resist until/unless Yuuki objects, I retrieve my left arm from under her and slide both under her gown at the back, caressing her lower back, spine, sides, shoulders, and muscular arms before I slide my hands around her to her front once more, gently stroking the outsides of her breasts before running a few fingers up gently between the soft mounds.

As I bring my hands down to her stomach, I just barely touch her nipples before rubbing and gently squeezing her toned stomach.

The slight moan I get as a reward is extremely arousing, causing my nipples to get hard and making me grind slightly against the relatively rough (compared to her skin) back of her panties. I plant a kiss on the back of her neck where the spine meets the skull, gently licking it and making her press her into my kiss.

Meanwhile, my hands wander to the center of her stomach and I press a finger into her navel before I twist it around a bit, which makes the adorable girl in my arms giggle and blush.

I slide my hands up to the small soft but firm mounds that were Yuuki's breasts and press up against their undersides, playing with them a bit before cupping them from underneath and squeezing them gently. Squeezing them feels surprisingly nice, but the best part is Yuuki's reaction. The way she shudders and moans, her mouth slightly open. I sink my fingers into soft flesh and feel as it wraps around them.

A harassment warning appears before me and I see her move and disable it. It hadn't triggered before because we were married in-game and the system allowed players to do more to their spouses without expressly disabling the ethics code, but it doesn't allow going as far as anything expressly sexual, so once I started groping her, it showed up.

"*moan* please... don't... *moan* stop..." she gets out through moans and heavy breathing.

I slowly shift my hands to the fronts of her breasts, pressing my hands into her hard nipples and small breasts before kneading the soft flesh, which felt nice for me and, judging by the way she shuddered and moved and the sounds she made, amazing for her. Her reaction was probably a bigger turn-on for me than actually being in her place would have been.

Her moans get louder and 'ooo's, 'oh's, and 'ah's leak from her mouth uncontrollably. Well, uncontrollably for her anyway, fairly controllably for _me_. And I want _more_.

I decide to get a little more aggressive, squeezing her breasts hard before twisting and rolling my hands, making her gasp, whimper, and _moan_. Moan and moan and moan.

 _I think I might get addicted._

I gently take her right earlobe into my mouth, sucking, nibbling, and licking it while I squeeze her breasts hard, twist them, roll them, release them, and do it again repeatedly as Yuuki melts in pleasure in my arms.

I release her breasts a final time and focus my attention on just their tips, running my fingers gently around her nipples and making her shudder with pleasure. I gently squeeze and release her nipples with my fingers and am rewarded with gasps and moans. I repeat over and over, squeezing her nipples with different degrees of force and different duration.

I pinch her nipples hard, making her cry out, and then pull and twist and press them and generally play with them aggressively. And even as she cries out and whimpers, I can feel her panties get a lot wetter against my thigh and hear moans coming from her mouth.

"Little masochist, you're enjoying this, aren't you," I tease, whispering right in her ear.

She blushes (well blushes more, she already had a slight blush adorning her cheeks in an incredibly adorable fashion) and says as I temporarily give her reprieve from my playing, "I'm not!"

"Your body says otherwise. Can you feel how wet you are? And don't think I haven't noticed how you shudder in pleasure," I whisper.

"Liar," she mumbles without any fire.

I chuckle.

"Oh, I'm telling the truth," I say as I slip my hand down in her panties and run a finger once along the length her slit before bringing the now wet finger up to her face and putting it in her mouth, slightly open from her moans.

"See? You're very wet," I say as I remove my finger from her mouth. She blushes furiously and turns her head towards the bed, mumbling something incoherent.

 _I'm not done teasing you yet._

I take my hand down to my own crotch and slide two fingers into my soaking wet cunt, biting my lower lip to keep myself from moaning and potentially alerting her. I slide them in all the way and wiggle them around to make sure they were nicely soaked in my juices, which did make it difficult not to moan, and then pull out my fingers, careful not to dry them on anything.

"If it's any consolation, I'm enjoying this just as much as, if not more than, you," I whisper into her ear teasingly and as she opens her mouth and says, "Eh," I slide my wet fingers all the way into her mouth. And she responds my licking my fingers and sucking them.

 _That's actually very cute. And, I can tease her with this for while._

Apparently, she too realizes this, or at least processes what she had done—that is, lick clean my fingers covered in my nectar—as she pulls my hand out of her mouth and once more turns bright red.

"Oh? You like it? There's plenty more where that came from," I tease and she mumbles in an incredibly cute and pathetic (endearingly pathetic) way, "You're so mean! Why do you need to tease me so much?"

 _Hey! Don't pull that, it's not fair! You're not allowed to be that cute!_

Still, I relent and switch my attention to her other 'mouth'. I move my right hand down towards her crotch, running my fingers over her slit, rubbing it back and forth through her dark purple panties which are a little darker where I am rubbing.

She moans softly with eyes closed and mouth slightly open. I pull my left hand out of her gown and use it to turn her head towards me, leaning my own head forward and pulling her into a gentle but deep kiss. After a moment of surprise, she returns the kiss and and I gently caress the warm inside of her mouth, especially her tongue, with my tongue. She moves her own tongue inside my mouth, licking around my tongue.

She pulls her tongue back and closes her lips around my tongue before sucking on it and playing with the tip with her tongue. It felt... odd... but nice.

I push down on her clit and she gasps slightly. I pull back and let her head turn naturally back as I massage her clit gently through her panties, earning soft gasps and moans.

"Hey Yuuki?"

"Ye- *she gasps from me pressing down harder on her clit* yeah?" she manages.

"You're adorable," I say.

"Yooh *she moans for a second or two* tooh," she says, struggling to.

I smile. I stop pressing on her and let my hand rest gently.

"Why did you stop?" she asks quietly. "I want more," she adds barely audibly, obviously embarrassed.

I pull the blanket off of us—if it was cold, I could set the temperature up in my menu since we were in an expensive house—and climb over her, giving her a good view of my breasts and then sit down with my back against the wall (our (or rather, Yuuki's since I generally don't sleep in Alfheim) bed was against the wall) and legs spread and towards Yuuki, giving her a great view of my wet pussy. I smile as she flushes red and rolls onto her back and looks away. Embarrassed Yuuki was cute Yuuki. Well, Yuuki was always cute, but being embarrassed made her cuter.

I lean forward and grab her shoulders, pulling her into my lap, facing me, so that she was sitting on her knees between my legs and surprised and confused by suddenly being face-to-face with me and how fast I'd moved her. I pull her into a kiss and she quickly recovers and we fall into a deep, passionate kiss.

 _I wish maybe_ she _would take the lead. Pin me down to the bed and drive into me._

It made me wet imagining it. Or rather, wet _ter_. Still, I was also happy pinning _her_ down. But that would come in a bit. I'm going to take it slow and wind it up until she's crying out in pleasure and losing her mind. I had also learned some spells in a dungeon which was, uh, explicit. There was a warning that came up as I entered and an option could be turned on where the player couldn't enter such zones, as was the default, and it was generally used by parents for their children. The game was mostly fine for teenagers, kids even if you were fine with the non-gory fighting in general, so it wasn't a major loss of content. But that aside, the spells would let us stick the _other kind of swords_ into each other (because we spend a lot of time sticking swords into each other already, very literally), as well as some other fun things that I intended to do if Yuuki didn't get completely exhausted before then.

I grab her left wrist with my right hand and manipulate her menu with it. Even though it was invisible to me, behind me and inverted, I knew it well enough to be able to do what I wanted. And Yuuki was too engrossed in our wonderful kiss to notice as I went the inventory menu and double tapped the shirt spot of the equipment, removing it. Yuuki's gown covers in blue flame much like a player would in flame corresponding to their race when the die and vanishes into her inventory.

Her eyes widen and she blushes lightly as she pulls back from the kiss and presses our breasts together to preserve some semblance of modesty for whatever reason since both her arms were wrapped around me and one was in my hand and the other a caught by tilting my to the side.

She pouts and says, "You're mean, Kiriko!"

I smile at her and place my hands on her shoulders, gently pushing her away with strength too great for her to easily resist.

She turns redder as I bring my left hand down and flick her nipple, but she doesn't move to stop me and moans slightly. She closes her eyes as I continue to gently play with her cute little nipple and so she doesn't notice as I bring my head down to her other nipple. She jumps in surprise as I take it into my mouth and suck on it gently.

"Ah ah ahh ohhh god that feels goohd hah ahhhh," she moans out.

My right hand wanders down her side and to her stomach, where I run it in circles. I pull back my head from her breast a little, still holding her nipple in my teeth, making her whimper before I open my mouth a bit and let it go. Putting my mouth back onto it, I suck _hard_ , making her gasp and moan before I let go and pull my head back. As I pull back, I give her nipple one last lick. I was tempted to use the spell I'd found in that dungeon which would make a woman (technically anyone with breasts, and there was a spell which could give a man breasts temporarily as well. There was loads of fun stuff) (all these spells were limited to specific contexts and could not be used randomly or on random targets) produce milk, but I would use it later. For now, just fun that would be possible in the real world.

Well mostly possible, I was willing to use my avatar's superhuman strength.

I grab her under the arm pits and lift her up, catching her by surprise, and spin her around so that she was back to me. As I lean her back against me, she straightens out her legs inside mine.

I slide my hand down into her panties and part her labia, sliding my index and middle fingers up and down the slit.

She leans back into me and her head rolls back onto my chest, her mouth slightly open as moans leak out.

I put my left index and middle finger into her slightly open mouth and she sucks on them. I gently caress the inside of her mouth and play with her tongue while a rub her slit. Yuuki's eyes showed that Yuuki wasn't fully present and that she was in a state of bliss. Which explained why she was sucking on my fingers for no apparent reason. Unless the reason was that it made her look cute to me, because it sure as hell did that.

I shift my rubbing with my right hand from the length of the enter her entire slit to the very top of it, rubbing and playing with her clit gently and softly.

Past my fingers, soft and blissful moans leak from her mouth and I can't help but want more. And judging from her eyes, she wanted more too. A glance at her panties, soaked wet at this point, told the same story.

I slide my fingers down from her clit and into her pussy, slowly pushing deeper inside of her and making her release a mix of a long, blissful moan and drawn-out gasp. Her warm, soft, and wet insides tighten around my fingers as I push them deeper inside. Once I push them all the way in, I wiggle them around a little and slowly pull them out. Then I repeat, slowly sliding my fingers in and out of Yuuki's wet pussy, earning blissful moans and sighs that were far better than any music to my ears.

I pull my left hand out of her mouth and bring it down to play with her clit, adding intensity to her moaning.

 _Well Yuuki, time to make you scream and cry out in pleasure_.

After slowly pulling my fingers out almost all the way, I abruptly plunge them back in as far as I can. Yuuki's half-closed, dazed eyes shoot open and focus as she lets out a mixture of a gasp and a cry of pleasure and she partially sits up. I giggle at her reaction.

As I don't move, her surprised expression and hung open mouth slowly return to default and she pouts.

"Why did you stop? That was amazing," Yuuki complains.

"This'll be better," I say with a smile.

Just as she fully processes what I said and starts to open her mouth to respond, I turn my two fingers inside of her into a hook and pull what would be forward if she were standing, pressing my fingers hard and suddenly into her g-spot. At the same time I squeeze her clit hard.

She lets out a euphoric cry and lurches forward, beginning to writhe and gasp and moan at an extreme level. I only intensify my movements, grinding my knuckles into her clit, pinching it, pulling it, twisting it, and otherwise playing with it aggressively while pushing with my palm on her stomach just above her pussy, pushing her g-spot into my hand with which I pushed up harder than before while moving in circles and otherwise playing with it.

And it's driving her mad with pleasure.

I occasionally make out individual words of whatever she tries to say, however, in general, she was completely incomprehensible.

Her movements become more rapid and she syncs her movements with mine before she orgasms. Hard. And it is wonderful.

Her pussy tightens around my fingers and she lets out a loud orgasmic _scream_ of pleasure and her back arches as her juices gush over my hand.

She collapses limply onto me, panting with her tongue hanging out. I slowly remove my hands from her panties and lick clean my hand which was inside of her, drinking up her sweet and delicious nectar. She quickly pulls her tongue in and her panting becomes heavy breathing.

I slide down from our sitting position against the wall and lay with Yuuki's limp and tired body in my arms.

I plant a gentle kiss on the back of her neck and caress her body. I plant kisses a short way down her back before returning my head to about level with hers.

* * *

A short while later, Yuuki stirs, having recovered her strength an extent, and mumbles, "Thanks Kiriko... that felt amazing."

I smile and run my fingers along her front, between her breasts and along them. "There's more, if you're up for it."

"If I get to feel that more, you can do whatever you want with me," Yuuki answers in a dreary voice, still on a sex-high.

I gently take hold of Yuuki's left hand and manipulate her menu once more. She realizes what I was doing late enough that she is unable to stop me from double tapping her panties.

She blushes and her hands both shoot down, covering her crotch as she pulls her legs up and in. I slide out from under her, letting her fall to her back and crawl around to her lower end. She blushes as I pull apart her knees and stick my head and shoulders between them.

"Nooo! Don't look there like that, it's embarrassing!" Yuuki wails as I pull her hands (grabbed by her wrists) away from her crotch, revealing her wet, messy, and cute pussy.

One by one, I lick the fingers soaked in her delicious nectar before wrapping my arms around her thighs, holding her lower half in place without releasing her wrists.

I lay down on my chest and start 'eating'. She moans, blushes, and giggles as I lick the insides of her thighs clean where her nectar had flowed, slowly working towards the source.

After I lick all around her cute little pussy, I pull back and savor the flavor before getting ready to dig into the main course. I let go of her wrists and pull apart her slit, studying it carefully, mostly to embarrass her, which certainly works. I smile as I look up to her furiously red face as her hands clutch at the sheets.

I plunge in and start lapping at her overflowing juices, making her moan in pleasure. I shift up to her clit, licking, biting, and sucking it.

"*moans* your *moans* ton- gaahh *moan* gue *moans* feehls *moans* soh *moans* gooooohhhhd," she manages, the last word turning into a half cry as a gently bite her clit. I flick my tongue back and forth along it and Yuuki clutches my head to her crotch with her arms and legs, wrapping the former around the back of my head and the latter closing around my neck. Both pull tight as she gasps and moans from the movements of my tongue as I lick up her nectar.

I slide my right index and middle finger into her pussy as I play violently with her hard clit. I move my two fingers in and out rapidly, the impacts of my hand against her pussy making wet slapping sounds and splashing small amounts of her nectar into the air.

She throws her head back and leans back, releasing my head (with her arms) and supporting herself with her arms, hands clutching at the sheets and tongue sticking out of her wide open mouth as she lets out moans and gasps.

I reach up with my free hand and push her down flat on her back before I let go of her clit, though I continue fingering her.

I climb out of her legs and on top of her and turn around, sitting down just above her breasts with my knees on either side of her and leaning forward so that my own breasts press into her stomach. I pull my fingers out of her snatch and replace them with my tongue, plunging deep and savoring her taste.

I can hear her moans and feel her writhing under me as I shift around my tongue.

She grabs me and pulls me back, making _me_ gasp and moan quietly as she slides her tongue inside me. I fall with my head on its side, resting on her crotch, and lay there moaning quietly as Yuuki drinks my nectar and licks my snatch.

 _Oh god... this feels_ so fucking good _..._

Compared to Yuuki, it seems I'm much less vocal when it comes to sex... that, or I'm just much better at this than she is, but given how good _this_ felt and that she was still sane and mostly coherent, I doubted that.

Determined not to cum before her—because everything between us was a competition—I push myself up and get ready to plunge back in when a wave of pleasure and shock from my clit makes my mind go blank for a moment and I find myself back to lying on her crotch with waves of pleasure coming from my clit combing with those come from my pussy and making me want to just lay there and melt from my girlfriends tongue and fingers.

 _Still... I'm not going to lose!_

Quiet, uncontrollable moans leak from my mouth as I push myself up slightly on shaky, weak arms and then plunge back in, playing aggressively with her clit and licking clean her insides, and impossible task as the act itself made her leak more.

I can feel Yuuki partially relent, especially with her tongue, as she slowly melts under me.

This delicious and wonderful back and forth continues for a couple minutes before I feel a pressure inside my loins. I push it down as well as I can and pushing in as deep as I can, pinching her clit hard and pulling on it. It seems she was getting close too since instead of weakening as she normally would when I increase, she too increases her strength and plunges her tongue to new depths.

I feel the pressure build and build and know I won't be able to resist much longer as my body tenses up. However, before I break she does. And as she does, her hand pinches my clit hard and yanks it as her back arches, the resulting wave of pleasure and pain breaking the dam and making me come.

Mind numbing waves of maddening pleasure wash through, my back arching involuntarily and a silent cry of pleasure leaving my mouth as fluid gush from my pussy. Several seconds later, I collapse, barely conscious and panting hard. I muster enough power of will to get up onto my hands and knees and crawl around so that I was facing the same way as Yuuki, collapsing on top of her and wrapping my arms around her. She wraps her arms around mine and we both fall unconscious.

* * *

As I get up and rub my eyes, I check the time in the bottom left corner of my HUD and find that it is morning. We had fallen asleep naked and in each others ams and I felt wonderfully rested.

Well, to be technically correct, morning was a little bit of a stretch... it was already past 12:30 PM.

I look at Yuuki's peacefully sleeping face with an equally peaceful little smile that made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

* * *

 **The end. Except not really. There are some scraped things which I originally wrote at various points, but decided that they didn't lead well into what I wanted. I decided that they were good enough to share though, so I will post them as a separate chapter (all one separate chapter). Also it isn't the end because this isn't everything I wanted to write for this. Though I originally planned this to be a one-shot, it got too long and this seemed like a good place to end it, fucking till they pass out in each others arms.**

 **Please review and tell me what you thought, also follow for the second chapter, which will involve them playing with the spells Kiriko mentioned and generally be less... vanilla(? I guess that's appropriate), and more them having some fun.**


	2. Chapter 1 CutReplaced Scenes

**Snippets chapter! Originally planned to put these at the end of the other one, but FanFiction was getting funky with the file as long as it was, so I decided to move these to a new chapter. I realize it's a bit less convenient to read (since you may want to go back and read the part up to the beginning of the snippet), but there's not much I can do about it.**

* * *

 **This following snippet follows from the italic segment.**

 _I take my hand down to my own crotch and slide two fingers into my soaking wet cunt, biting my lower lip to keep myself from moaning and potentially alerting her. I slide them in all the way and wiggle them around to make sure they were nicely soaked in my juices, which did make it difficult not to moan, and then pull out my fingers, careful not to dry them on anything._

 _"If it's any consolation, I'm enjoying this just as much as, if not more than, you," I whisper into her ear teasingly and as she opens her mouth and says, "Eh," I slide my wet fingers all the way into her mouth. And she responds my licking my fingers and sucking them._

That's actually very cute. And, I can tease her with this for while.

 _Apparently, she too realizes this, or at least processes what she had done—that is, lick clean my fingers covered in my nectar—as she pulls my hand out of her mouth and once more turns bright red._

 _"Oh? You like it? There's plenty more where that came from," I tease and she mumbles in an incredibly cute and pathetic (endearingly pathetic) way, "You're so mean! Why do you need to tease me so much?"_

Hey! Don't pull that, it's not fair! You're not allowed to be that cute!

* * *

Resisting the cuteness Yuuki was radiating, I slide my fingers back into my own nether region, allowing a moan to leak out slightly this time and as I pull them out, I say, "Would you like some more?"

Before she can realize not to open her mouth, she starts to say something and I slide my fingers into her lips, where they are once more licked and sucked clean. It was actually unbelievably cute.

 _I'm perfectly happy finger-feeding her my nectar._

I lick my hand of Yuuki's saliva and slide it into my pussy again, adding my index finger to my middle and ring finger this time. I moan at the waves of pleasure that flow through me as I shift around my fingers and it makes me not want to take my hand out. As a pull my hand out after several seconds, I can feel drops of my juices running down from my crotch.

"Open up," I say but Yuuki resolutely clenches her teeth and blushes.

 _Well, two options. One is just wait until her will gives out, but it might drip off. The other is to just play with her with my other hand until she opens her mouth. I like option two._

I pinch Yuuki's left nipple, hard, with my left hand and I can _hear_ her clench her teeth and see her close her eyes.

I pinch even harder but she still holds out.

I suddenly and abruptly yank outwards on her nipple. Her eyes shoot open and widen in surprise and she lets out a cry, her mouth opening. And in that moment, I put my index finger into her open mouth and feel her licking and sucking it clean.

I slide my middle finger in next to it and pull out my index finger, and as she cleans it, I swap it for my ring finger, before I pull it too out.

"Hmm... if you like it so much, maybe you should get some yourself?" I suggest, grabbing her right wrist and pulling her hand back around. I straighten out her ring and middle finger and plunge them into my folds.

"Warm... and wet..." Yuuki mumbles. Waves of pleasure wash through me as she curiously shifts her fingers and I can't help but moan. She giggles and shifts her fingers around more.

 _Oh god... why does it feel_ so good _when somebody else does it!?_

I gasp and moan and writhe and cling to her as she pushes her fingers in deeper and shifts them around. My mouth hangs open and some saliva leaks off my extended tongue as I gasp from her abruptly shoving her fingers deeper inside me.

 _Still... no way I'm gonna let her make me cum before she does._

As I think this and reach towards her crotch, she pulls her hand out abruptly, leaving me panting, and licks it clean.

"Your turn," I say, still panting.

I slide my hand into her panties, making her gasp and clench her legs together. However, since our legs are intertwined, I pull her legs apart with mine and slide the tips of two fingers into her folds, rubbing back and forth. I wrap my left hand around her waist, holding her tight and preventing her lower half from moving as I push my fingers deep inside of her soaking wet snatch. She gasps as I plunge in and starts to moan and writhe as I wiggle my fingers around inside her, exploring her most intimate places.

I slide my fingers up the front side of her pussy and find her g-spot before pressing down on it. She bends forward and lets out a cry of pleasure, leaving her mouth wide open and her tongue hanging out. She writhes and moans with her mouth still hanging open as I continue to press down and roll my fingers around.

"Theehls soh goohd," she manages to say barely understandably.

 _We can't have understandable..._

I start playing with her cute little clit with my left hand as I had played with her nipples before it. She gasps and her moans get louder and her writhing stronger.

* * *

 **Here's another snippet, and a bit before it.**

 _One by one, I lick the fingers soaked in her delicious nectar before wrapping my arms around her thighs, holding her lower half in place without releasing her wrists._

 _I lay down on my chest and start 'eating'. She moans, blushes, and giggles as I lick the insides of her thighs clean where her nectar had flowed, slowly working towards the source._

 _After I lick all around her cute little pussy, I pull back and savor the flavor before getting ready to dig into the main course. I let go of her wrists and pull apart her slit, studying it carefully, mostly to embarrass her, which certainly works. I smile as I look up to her furiously red face as her hands clutch at the sheets._

* * *

Suddenly, an idea hits me and I open my inventory. I pull out a bowl of berries (I have many random things in my inventory, food stuffs included) and it materializes in my hand and I set it down on the bed next to us.

Yuuki looks at it in curiosity and confusion before reaching out a hand for a strawberry and eating it, causing the leaves to shatter.

I grab a blackberry and put it in my mouth, but instead of eating it, I just hold it there and then gently pull the lips of Yuuki's pussy open with my fingers. She lets out an 'eep' as I lean in and push the blackberry into her with my tongue. I pull back and get on my hands and knees before grabbing a strawberry from the bowl. Holding it by the leaves with my knuckles, I grind it into her snatch before pulling it out and sucking it clean. Instead of eating it, however, I then reach down and push it deep into my own pussy, moaning as it slides in.

I stand on my knees so I don't need to use my hands for support. I spread my knees apart and then hold and hand under my crotch before pulling open my pussy with my other hand. The strawberry slides out of my soaking wet snatch and into my hand. I crawl forward once more and pass it to Yuuki.

As she bites into it and closes her eyes, holding it in her mouth and moaning, I reach my index finger and thumb gently into her snatch, snatching the blackberry and pulling it out, earning a different moan. I put it in my mouth and slowly bite into it, savoring the mixture of blackberry and Yuuki. While the Yuuki part was the best part, the blackberry did improve it overall.

I grab a handful of berries and start pushing them into my pussy for Yuuki one by one, the later ones pushing the earlier ones in deeper, which was enough to make me moan. Once all the berries I had taken are in, I slide my fingers in after them to push them in nice and deep and ensure none fall out, which sends a wave of pleasure through me.

I then crawl back between Yuuki's spread legs and gently pull apart her lower lips with two fingers. I grab a handful of berries and start pushing them in, several at a time and rapidly, making her moan loudly as the column of fruit shifts inwards. Once all the berries are inside, I push on the outer ones with my fingers, abruptly shoving them and indirectly all the others in deeper. Yuuki gasps loudly and her saliva coated tongue sticks out from her mouth. I climb up onto her and close my lips around said tongue, licking it and sucking on it for a bit.


End file.
